


Yes is a Pleasant Country

by Kaesteranya



Series: Gear Up, Grow Up and Fly [5]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreplay, not necessarily foul and quite possibly Kazu's favorite thing, although he'll never, ever admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes is a Pleasant Country

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for March 1, 2006.

“Say yes.”

 

“NO, DAMN IT!”

 

Take two.

 

“Say yes.”

 

 _“No.”_

 

Take three.

 

“Say yes.”

 

“N… no…”

 

Take four.

 

“Say yes.”

 

Kazu, by that point, was incapable of replying in words and made a different sort of sound instead, one almost like a whimper but somewhat like a mewl, but that suited Sano just fine.


End file.
